The Triplet Saga
by ivylyn
Summary: Three girls born only minutes apart, rumored to be dead. Found alive fourteen years later by the most unlikely characters. Will they be able to control their powers and resist evil? Only the spirit detectives can find out. OCXOC HieiXOC KuramaXOC
1. Chapter 1 Lyn

The Triplet Saga---Lyn's Story  
  
The Ice Triplet  
  
Disclaimer: I (sniff) own nothing of YuYu Hakusho. I do, however, own Aaralyn and Kuri. Muahaha!!! My own creations!!!!!!!!!!!! :   
  
Chapter 1---The Meeting  
  
I reached out and pressed the silver button. A buzzer sounded and the glass case that was attached to the front of the gate opened, revealing a keypad.  
  
I shifted the weight of my bookbag to my other shoulder and punched in the code, then shut the case as another buzzer sounded, stepping back to allow the white-lacquered gates to open.  
  
They swung open slowly and I started up the paved driveway to my uncle's mansion. When I reached the front door, I tried the silver handle and wasn't surprised to find it locked.  
  
I sighed and tucked a piece of light-blue hair behind my ear and then dug into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out the spare key. I inserted it in the lock and then pushed open the large door and dropped my bookbag on the white-tiled floor.  
  
"Hello?" I called half-heartedly, not really expecting an answer. I didn't get one. My uncle and current guardian was hardly ever home, and when he was, he barely seemed to notice my presence.  
  
"Well, I have the house to myself...as always," I said to no one in particular. It didn't matter, though. I was well used to coming home to an empty house. Before their deaths, my adopted parents had left me alone a lot, and my late father's brother was no different.  
  
I walked down the left hallway and into my room. I flipped on the light, illuminating the navy-blue walls. I kicked off my shoes and flopped onto the matching navy comforter on my bed. I grabbed a book off of my nightstand, the most recent murder mystery from my favorite author, and flipped through until I found my page. Immersing myself in a much more exciting world, I forgot my loneliness for a while.  
  
An hour or so later, my stomach growled to bring me to reality, and to the realization that I was hungry. I closed the book and stretched, stifling a yawn. Checking my watch, I noted that it was nearly time for dinner.  
  
I slipped my feet into a pair of beaded flip-flops and grabbed my purse from the chair by my bedroom door. I paused to admire the effect in the wood-framed, full-length mirror that hung on the wall next to my bed. I frowned slightly and smoothed out a few creases that had been pressed into my jeans when I was lying down. That was better. My eyes flicked up to my messy ponytail, and I reached up to pull out the hair band, letting my long blue hair hang naturally. I quickly finger-combed it and then headed out of the house.  
  
I didn't go back through the front gate because my stupid uncle had programmed it not to let me out until tomorrow; a precaution he took to keep me from leaving the house. I, however, was not going to be confined to any four walls, mansion though it may be, if I could help it. Instead, I went around to the side of the house, where the fence was low enough to let me climb over without risking serious injury.  
  
I took off my flip-flops and tossed them over, along with my purse. It was easy to climb the fence once I was barefoot, but when I jumped to the ground, I landed rather harder than I'd meant to.  
  
"Ow!" I cried as a searing pain shot through my right foot. Using the fence to pull myself up, I tested my weight gingerly on my injured foot. It supported me, but would be a bit painful walking.  
  
I hobbled onto the sidewalk, and followed it until I came to the main road. I strolled across the crosswalk and into my favorite café, which I graced with my presence daily.  
  
A bell on the glass door rang as I entered, and David glanced up from the magazine he was reading and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Aaralyn!" he called, running a hand through his red hair. I rolled my eyes. True to his pathetic nature, David was always trying to flirt with me. I chose to ignore him. Instead, I concentrated on limping over to the counter in the most graceful way possible.  
  
"What's wrong with your foot?" David asked, concerned. I eased myself onto a bar stool and shrugged.  
  
"Just twisted my ankle," I answered nonchalantly, leaving out details. Glancing up at the menu that was posted on the wall behind the counter, I placed my order.  
  
"I'll have a large banana nut muffin and a glass of ice water," I commanded David, who obediently rushed off to fill my order.  
  
I glanced around the near-empty café. There was hardly anyone here today, which was odd for the usually packed little restaurant.  
  
A man and woman were conversing heatedly in a corner booth close to the door, and an elderly couple was sipping coffee a couple of tables away. Three teenage girls that looked about my age were giggling at the little table by the front window. Aside from me, the rest of the café was empty.  
  
"Here you are," said David, placing my muffin and glass of water on a plate and setting it in front of me. He looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Thank you," I replied, tearing off a piece of muffin and popping it into my mouth. David watched me faithfully.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked excitedly. I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Uh...yeah?" I answered, in a tone that suggested that he was an idiot for asking such a stupid question. He blushed slightly. I shook my head and went back to my muffin.  
  
"So...did you have a good day?"  
  
I looked up again. Would he just let me eat in peace? I cleared my throat.  
  
"Do you have a newspaper?" I inquired. He looked confused.  
  
"What for?"  
  
So I don't have to struggle through another conversation with you, I thought. "To read," I answered simply.  
  
"Oh...yeah..." he mumbled, and ran off to find one, leaving me to finish my dinner in much-welcome silence.  
  
Just as I was drinking the last of my ice water, the bell on the door rang, signaling the arrival of another customer. I turned around and glanced back to see who it was. There, standing in the doorway, was one of the hottest guys I had ever seen.  
  
So, what did you guys think? Don't worry; it gets better, and she will meet the YYH gang soon (for all you Hiei lovers...me included!). Please review with suggestions, comments, or questions. Thanks!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 Kai

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho...sniffles WHY!? I would take care of them! I would feed them, and talk to them! But noooooo... Well, I hope you enjoy this, even if I don't own Yu Yu. I WANNA OWN HIEI!!!!!!!!! cries pathetically in corner Go about your business, nothing to see here.  
  
Kaiya, Fire Triplet  
  
I'm home, mom!" I screamed, letting my voice echo dully in the empty house.  
  
"Mom?" I called again, glancing at the small, round table. Among the scattered pieces of newspapers and magazine clippings was a piece of lined paper containing a small note. With large flourishing letters, it read:  
  
Kaiya,  
  
I won't be home until early tomorrow morning. Hope I get this big break! Wish me luck! Love, Mom  
  
I crushed the note in my fist and sighed as I tossed it in a neglected garbage can by the dish filled sink. I took my school bag to my room, throwing it lazily on my small bed and grabbed my red sunglasses. It was time for me to make an appearance at the arcade.  
  
I set a leisurely slow pace flipping my slightly wavy, red hair behind my shoulders. I took one of the many main roads, even though I knew it would be crowded and longer. But somehow large crowds calm me, there would be times when I was slightly claustrophobic, but sometimes all of the hustle and bustle soothed my restless spirit. Maybe it was just to silently prove to myself that my life wasn't all that bad. Living in the city wasn't terrible, don't take this wrong, but I sometimes feel like a part of me is missing somewhere. I have no idea what or where it is, and believe me I've looked, yet I get an empty feeling that I'm not all here.  
  
It wasn't until then that I realized where I was. A pale blue building greeted me and I walked briskly inside.  
  
"Hey, Kai!" Rick, the arcade manager, exclaimed looking me over. I always felt like he's undressing me with his eyes. But being the kind of girl I am, I ignore the gaze with shivers running up and down my spine.  
  
"Yeah, uh, any competitors worth my time?" I asked pushing down my red shades and glancing at him from over the top. I leaned my arms lazily on the counter and looked around the deserted game room.  
  
"Where is everybody?" I stood up straight and scanned it quickly.  
  
"Watching your competition," he smirked, licking his thin, greasy lips. I almost gagged, but I held it in as I pushed my red sunglasses back to their original place.  
  
"Oh, really?" I countered.  
  
I dodged amateur shooting games as I made my way to the back of the large arcade room. Once there, I found the biggest crowd I had ever seen, and I've seen a bunch of them.  
  
I pushed roughly through and saw the prize possession of all arcades in the world. A big fighting simulation pad. A game that required two people who knew how to knock the other out with a couple blows. So far I was the champion, but it looked like someone was trying to claim my title.  
  
A hush fell over the room as some locals recognized me. Old champs scowled threateningly while admirers beamed. I narrowed my chocolate brown eyes as I studied the large screen that produced the fighters every move.  
  
I immediately spotted the fighter on the right's weaknesses, while the one on the left was beating the tar out of the other. My mouth dropped wide open as the mysterious fighter made a complex move I had been trying to perfect.  
  
Finally with on last swoop of his right arm, the left fighter was victorious as his opponent's simulation look-alike fainted to the ground.  
  
Screams and hollers erupted as the fighters emerged from the two pads. A wave of heat washed over my body and my stomach turned a couple circles as I realized that I would have to challenge this phenomenon newcomer.  
  
I stepped boldly forward with a playful smirk secretly hiding my nervous feelings.  
  
"Who's next?" He asked looking for a new victim. I had never seen him before, and yet something about the fighter reminded me off---something strange. I couldn't place my finger on it as I felt my lips shout. "You think you can beat me?"  
  
"And just who are you?" He almost laughed the words, which sent my blood boiling.  
  
"I'm Kaiya. The champion of the game you stand on, you fool!" I shouted pointing my finger at him.  
  
"Really? We'll just see about that," he smirked. He flicked his navy blue hair out of his pale gray eyes while some pathetic girls swooned.  
  
I exaggerated rolling my eyes, letting the pretty boy know what I really thought about him.  
  
"So, let's do this," I said stepping up the steep four stairs to the skinny platform. After that I turned to the newcomer and gripped his hand tight, giving it a slight shake up and down.  
  
The whole time I glared darkly at him, while he just smiled as if he knew something I didn't. What was it? What was he hiding from me?  
  
Before any more paranoid questions could fly through my head, my opponent twirled on his heels and sauntered to the pad. Shutting the door with a crazy, mischievous glint locked deep in his eyes.  
  
I tried to shake off all of my worries as I walked in my pad and closed the door. I spotted the skin-tight suits in the corner and pulled on a black one.  
  
Then I flipped a switch next to the door and the small room I was in turned dark. Slowly small lights turned on, revealing a desert area. The simulation had begun.  
  
I scanned the flat, sand surface carefully, waiting for the other fighter to show himself. With a small flash of black, he appeared a couple feet in front of me.  
  
"Ready to lose?" he asked sliding in a battle stance that seemed oddly familiar.  
  
"We'll just see who loses," I replied, bringing my tightly-clenched hands up to block my face. Right on cue my body froze and a mechanical woman's voice rang out with a fake English accent.  
  
"Ready fighters? 3...2...1...FIGHT!"  
  
Instantly my body was released and I glared at my opponent, waiting for him to make the first move. He circled slowly and I followed suit, making sure to keep him in my line of vision.  
  
"Since you know my name, what's yours?" I asked trying to distract him somehow.  
  
"Hisuke," he said smiling. "I wish we could have met on better terms. I really don't want to hurt such a pretty face."  
  
I felt a blush heat up my cheeks from the compliment, but I didn't drop my guard. "Thanks, but all the pain will be inflicted on you," I said deciding to take the first move.  
  
I lunged forward, but a split second before I reached him I ducked down and aimed to kick out his legs from underneath him. Much to my dismay, he jumped up and twisted his body around, delivering a back kick to my surprised face.  
  
I flew backwards, crashing hard on the ground. I laid down for a while, trying to regain myself. I lifted up my left arm and checked my health points. It had diminished to 85%. I slammed my arm down in frustration. I had never gone below 75 before, and I wasn't about to experience it with the pretty boy who could do some fancy moves.  
  
A shadow fell over my face and I looked up. Hisuke towered over my small form. I would have leapt up and dealt a powerful blow to his face then, but his eyes held me back. They widened and clouded over dark with recognition.  
  
"You...but you three were supposed to be dead," he stuttered, stepping back fearfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked while scrambling to my feet. I took a couple steps forward wondering what was going on.  
  
"You have the mark, the symbol of the triplets." He said fumbling around with the buttons on his left arm.  
  
I gingerly touched the right side of my jaw, feeling the red scar. My mind was going crazy with so many thoughts at once that I barely noticed the English voice speaking.  
  
"Player 2 has forfeited the match. Victory goes to Player 1!" She announced grandly.  
  
"Wha—Wait!" I gasped, but it was too late. The room darkened and florescent lights flooded the small room I had entered in earlier. My mind whizzed around in confused circles as I quickly slipped out of the black suit and banged open the door. I glanced around wildly trying to find Hisuke.  
  
I saw a navy flash at my right and I jumped over the railing of the machine and pushed my way in that direction. A bell tinkled and I twirled around. He had left the building. I ran between racing seats and pinball games, desperately making my way to the front.  
  
I burst through the doors ignoring Rick's curious gaze. I spotted Hisuke's tall form darting down an alley. I followed as fast as my slightly short legs would allow me to go.  
  
I had to squint to see through the dark alley, but I could make out a dead end and a shadowy figure standing still in the corner.  
  
"Hisuke, I know you're there. What did you mean before?" I demanded taking a bold step in the shadows.  
  
"D-don't c-come any closer," Hisuke's voice deepened and his form changed drastically.  
  
He grew several inches and his arms bulged out with rippling muscles. Two small pointy, arrow-like things grew from his head. Something wasn't right about this. I had seen some pretty weird sights living in the city, but this hideous shape took the cake.  
  
Then something amazing happened, Hisuke raised one of his long fingered hands and a small yellow orb glistened, lighting up his end of the alley. He let out a loud grunt and his hand thrusted the light in my direction.  
  
Now I had no idea what fear was until I was thrown in this position. I was so scared my brain wouldn't even register to move. But in the last second, I fell to the ground, barley missing the shiny attacking ball, thank goodness. Instead a dirty trash can blew up beside me, scattering garbage everywhere, which was very gross.  
  
Even though I was scared to death, my mind was now working in overtime. I was half expecting smoke to start issuing from my ears.  
  
All of a sudden a strange memory struck me, back when I was around eight years old. I had been fascinated by a single flame belonging to a scented candle my newly adopted mother had lit. My nose was inches away from the fire while my curious eyes quietly observed every curve and detail.  
  
"Don't touch it," my mother warned me. "You'll get burned." She returned to her newspaper, writing down small notes as she read.  
  
Ignoring her, I gave in to the fire's call and actually picked up the small flicker of flame. The amazing thing was that it didn't hurt. I rolled it around in the palm of my hand, until it landed on my first finger, then the small flame stuck there.  
  
I pointed my finger at the candle and some strange, but familiar words exited my mouth. "Fire blast," I whispered so my mom wouldn't hear. To my surprise the fire shot off my finger and landed perfectly on the wick. After that day I had continued testing my "fire gift." I found out that I could produce tiny flames by just a flick of my fingers.  
  
With the small memory resurfacing, I stood up knowing what I had to do next. The obvious thing, defend myself. I mean this psycho was out to kill me and I couldn't just huddle in the corner of this dark alley.  
  
I snapped my fingers together and a flicker of fire erupted from my pointy finger. I aimed it to the demented, dark shape in front of me.  
  
"Fire blast!" I shouted watching as my little fire grow and crackled forward. I narrowed my eyes as the fire coming from my finger swirled dangerously and engulfed the changed Hisuke.  
  
His tall body crumbled to the trash littered ground and his muscular chest stopped moving. My eyes widened in shock and I rushed over to him.  
  
I had...what had I done?  
  
My trembling right hand reached down to touch the stiff body, but before I could a loud commanding voice scared me out of my wits.  
  
"Don't touch him!"  
  
Sorry to leave you in such a cliff hanger. You'll find out that I am the Queen of all Cliff Hangers! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Bow down and you may receive mercy. Or you could just review and I'll type up the next chapter. Whichever works better for you. I prefer the latter. raises eyebrows Anyways I'm the great LiviaLea! Please click the button on the bottom and review! It's not that hard. 


	3. Chapter 2 Lyn

Disclaimer: I own Yuyu Hakusho!! It is all mine!! Muahahahaha!!...gulps and laughs nervously heh heh, I was just kidding... I don't really own Yuyu Hakusho... you can put the guns down now...HELP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Kuri  
  
He was tall, at least four inches taller than me. His tanned and muscular body was obviously friends with the gym. He had dark, green hair and wore dark sunglasses. Upon entering the café, he removed the sunglasses to reveal stunning eyes that matched his hair. I was drooling.  
  
He glanced casually around the café, and then walked to the bar and took a seat a couple places away from me. I almost died.  
  
He seemed to be looking for someone. As his green eyes searched the café, they fell on me. I blushed several shades of red and hurriedly took a long sip of water through my straw. Or at least, I tried to.  
  
I'd forgotten that I'd already drained my glass, so what I got was a mouthful of air and a little slightly melted ice. I choked, and it was several minutes before I could stop coughing long enough to swallow.  
  
I was completely mortified. To top it off, I heard laughter.  
  
Looking up, I saw that it was the hottie. Great, I thought. I completely humiliate myself in front of this guy, and now he's laughing at me.  
  
"What?" I snapped. He shook his head, amusement in his green eyes, and smirked at me. He actually had the nerve to smirk at me! If his good looks hadn't had me in such a state of shock, I might have slapped him.  
  
He muttered something that sounded vaguely like "human". I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Care to repeat that little comment?" I asked haughtily, trying to reclaim the pieces of my shattered pride. He grinned.  
  
"All right. I called you a 'pathetic human.'"  
  
I snorted. "What kind of an insult is that?" I challenged. "You're a human, too."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "I think not," he said with an air of superiority.  
  
Hottie or not, this guy had an ego! I rolled my eyes. All the good- looking ones...  
  
"I didn't catch your name," I said coolly, eyeing him casually. He smirked again.  
  
"That's because I didn't give it to you." I suppressed a sigh of frustration. How thick was this guy? I was trying to flirt with him.  
  
"It's Kuri," he informed me, brushing a lock of deep green hair out of his eyes. That's more like it, I thought.  
  
"I'm Aaralyn," I said, flipping my long hair over my shoulder. My chocolate-brown eyes met his green ones and locked on.  
  
David burst in and laid a newspaper on the counter in front of me. "Here," he said happily. I sighed and glanced at it disinterestedly. Impeccable timing, I thought sarcastically.  
  
"Oh!" said David, just noticing Kuri. "Can I get you anything?" he asked brightly.  
  
Kuri started to say something, but stopped himself and stood up.  
  
"No," he answered, replacing his dark sunglasses. Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" I called. He ignored me and walked quickly out of the café.  
  
"No, you don't," I muttered, slapping some money on the counter to pay for my meal. I grabbed my purse and ran out after him, momentarily forgetting my injured foot.  
  
I had almost caught up with him when my flip-flop slid sideways and I twisted my ankle, much worse than before.  
  
"Ow!" I cried out in pain, and that got him to turn around. Kuri glanced back, saw me, and sighed.  
  
He walked over and helped me to my feet. I winced as I tested my weight on my re-sprained ankle and nearly passed out on Kuri. I grabbed his arm for support.  
  
"What were you doing?" he asked me, an amused smile playing around his lips. I felt like an idiot but answered him truthfully.  
  
"Following you," I replied sheepishly.  
  
"Obviously," he said carelessly, as if he had flocks of girls constantly chasing him. I frowned slightly. His over-confidence was getting annoying. Oh, well.  
  
I smiled sweetly. "Do you think you could help me? I have to get back to my house, and, well, I can't exactly walk..." I trailed off, watching him closely.  
  
Kuri sighed. "Let me see," he said, bending down to examine my ankle. I complied, rolling up the leg of my jeans to allow him to see it. He reached out and touched the swollen part lightly, sending shivers down my back.  
  
Kuri glanced up at me. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "It's swelling a lot."  
  
I had this worked out. I tried my best to look helpless and innocent. "Maybe you could carry me?" I suggested hopefully.  
  
Kuri snorted. "No," he replied flatly. I glared at him. He hadn't even considered it!  
  
"I suppose I could Heal it," he mused. "I'm sure Rivenke wouldn't mind..."  
  
I stopped sulking, confused. "Heal it?" I asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kuri didn't answer; he seemed to be thinking. At last, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Put your arm around me, like this. Lean on me if you have to, but don't put any weight on your foot," he instructed. I was only too happy to comply.  
  
I had no idea where he was taking me, but my ankle was starting to ache a lot, despite my valiant efforts not to use it.  
  
"It would have been easier if you'd carried me," I complained, putting on a pained expression, and faking a huge wince as my foot barely touched the ground. I glanced sideways at Kuri to see if he was buying it. He wasn't.  
  
"If it hurt that bad, you would be crying," he said skeptically. I glared at him.  
  
"I don't cry," I said defensively.  
  
"I'll bet," he muttered almost inaudibly. I looked at him.  
  
"What was that?" I snapped. He turned to face me, catching my arm to keep me from falling.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," he replied darkly. "Stop with the attitude. I'm helping you, remember?"  
  
I gave him a small smile. "It would still be easier if you carried me," I replied sweetly.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "If it will shut you up," he said. "Put your arms around my neck."  
  
I did, grinning triumphantly. Kuri lifted me easily, and I was in heaven in his strong arms.  
  
We walked---well, Kuri did, anyway--- for a couple of minutes longer, until we came to an abandoned building. It looked like it used to be a department store, or something similar, but its current state of deterioration rendered it unsafe and unusable.  
  
"What's in there?" I asked curiously, trying to peer in.  
  
"Nothing," Kuri replied. "You're going to have to walk now." He lifted me down and set me on my feet. A wave of pain shot through me from my sprained ankle, and I grabbed his arm to remain standing. When the pain had subsided, I glanced at him.  
  
"Why are you taking me into an old and abandoned building?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"So I can Heal you," he answered, pushing open the rickety wooden door.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I teased, grinning and nudging him playfully. Kuri rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
He pushed his sunglasses up onto his head as we entered the dark building. Then he shut the door, leaving us in total blackness.  
  
"Um...it's very dark," I noted, a little nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," said Kuri sarcastically. I felt him move away from me, and I leaned against the wall for support.  
  
I heard Kuri's deep voice mutter something unintelligible in a low voice, a then a green glow illuminate the darkness.  
  
My jaw dropped when I realized that Kuri was holding the green light. A small orb of pulsing green energy rested in his right hand. He didn't look at all surprised, though.  
  
"How did you do that?" I whispered, awed. Kuri didn't answer me.  
  
A/N: There's the second chapter! cheers loudly Finally I got it up! Hope you like it, and please keep reading and reviewing!!! Also, could someone tell me how to get the bold and italics to show up on FF.net? That would help immensely. More soon!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 2 Kai

Fire Triplet: Chapter 2  
  
"Don't touch him!"  
  
I jumped about ten feet in the air and whirled around to the alleyway opening. There stood four figures ranging from super tall to just a little shorter than I. They stepped in the darkness and I got to see their faces.  
  
The tallest had bright red hair and his eyes immediately filled with stars as he looked me over. The next two seemed to be the same height, but very different in appearance. Once had slick-back jet, black hair and dark brown eyes; while the other had slightly long red hair and the most beautiful pine green eyes I had ever seen. I could barely take my own eyes off them to observe the last character. Eventually I did and discovered some other brilliant eyes, even if they were blood red.  
  
"So what happened here?" The brown-eyed leader guy asked.  
  
I wasn't really sure myself so stalled, trying to get some information. "Why should I tell you? For all I know you could be another killer like that guy." I place my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Please, it is important that you tell us everything you know," the cute green-eyed guy spoke up looking up from observing Hisuke.  
  
One glance in those glittering orbs and I knew it was a loss cause. He could convince me to tell my whole life story if he looked at me in the right way.  
  
"Okay, get ready for a long story then. Just remember, you asked for it," I started trying to think of the best place to start. I didn't want to bore them to death, but I didn't want to miss any vital information.  
  
"I guess it all started at the arcade," that was when I updated them on my saga. I even added some interesting details about the battle I had with Hisuke. But I didn't really know their socks off until I described my fire blast attack.  
  
The bright red haired guy had wide eyes, like a child listening to someone read him a really scary storybook. While the slick haired guy had huge eyes full of disbelief.  
  
"You did that?" He sputtered out.  
  
"Yeah," I said it as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Kurama, how could a human-"He looked around for help from the long haired guy.  
  
"Maybe its just talent," I suggested, modestly flipping my hair over my shoulder.  
  
The shortest hunk's eyes widened and he grabbed my wrist, bringing my closer to him. I squirmed in his tight grip. What was this maniac doing? The next thing he grabbed was my chin, which on any other circumstance I would have melted in his muscular arms, but he yanked my chin to the left. Not very romantic, if you ask me.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he brushed array my red hair and gently fingered my scar. His touch was surprisingly warm and soft, compared to his blood- chilling eyes.  
  
"She's one of them," he said sending a knowing glance toward the Kurama guy.  
  
"Let go of me." Yes, I was still struggling to get out of the bone- crunching grip. If his hand would just loosen a tad, I would have been thrilled to have him holding my hand. But it wouldn't budge from my wiggling. I think my circulation was cutting off when the tall, red haired guy took me from the arms of the black haired hottie.  
  
"Hiei, you're going to kill her like that. Don't worry baby, I'll protect you because I'm the great and powerful Kuzuma Kuwabara! But please call me Kuwabara."  
  
Was this guy joking? He had to be the most pathetic one I've ever seen. Yet it was sort of flattering having someone throw themselves at my feet so quickly.  
  
"Uh...thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself." I said rubbing my raw wrist.  
  
"Is she really one of them, Hiei?" Kurama asked a worried look on his handsome face.  
  
"What do you mean 'one of them'?" I tried to get in the conversation, especially if it concerned me.  
  
Hiei ignored me and continued talking to Kurama, but I did notice his piercing eyes flit to me every once in a while. "She has the mark in the designated spot," he reasoned.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I pleaded, giving Kurama a puppy-eyed look.  
  
"What's your name?" Was he avoiding the question or just playing dumb? Whatever it was, I was not amused.  
  
"Kaiya, but call me Kai, please. Now will you answer my question?"  
  
"Kai, huh? I'm sorry Kai, but I can't risk revealing any information about that here. All I can say is that demons fear and want you, so you must watch your back," Kurama's eyes intensified to show how important this warning was.  
  
"I just can't believe that a girl can do that type of magic," The slick haired butted in. I narrowed my eyes and almost growled to the rude interrupter.  
  
"Why can't you believe it? Is it because I'm a girl?" I countered placing my hands on my hips and leaning forward.  
  
"Watch out, Urameshi," Kuwabara said slightly scared. "If what Kurama abd Hiei say is true then she can do more than just breathe fire."  
  
"I don't breathe fire!" I shouted amazed at how dense they all were. It was always the hot ones...except Kuwabara, he's just plain dumb, looks has nothing to do with it. "I CREATE fire, not BREATHE it." I said trying to calm myself down. Then a fun thought stuck my mind. "But I can use you to show everyone that I don't breath fire," I smiled sweetly enjoying the smirk spreading across Hiei's face.  
  
"No, no, that's okay," Kuwabara fumbled backwards until he hit the alley wall.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to see my pretty trick," I pouted.  
  
"I do want to see it! Just not on me," he said wearily.  
  
I smirked. I already had this doofus wrapped around my pinkie finger. "So what are you going to do with Hiduke?" I asked glancing at the badly burnt body.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Urameshi exclaimed holding up his hands. "I don't do dead bodies."  
  
"So I really...killed him?" My voice was soft and almost inaudible.  
  
"We should go," Kurama said, while glancing at the setting sun. I looked up also, gasping as my eyes met the swirling red and orange hues of the evening.  
  
"I've never seen one so beautiful," I breathed, as a soft, warm breeze wafted through the alleyway and tickled my face.  
  
"It has begun," I could barely hear Kurama's words as he walked towards the opening. When he got there he peered around the corner, I guess looking for anyone who would be curious of four guys and a girl.  
  
The rest followed behind, and I looked around confused. Was I supposed to follow them? All of a sudden the unusually quiet Hiei whirled around and eyed me.  
  
"You should come. Unless you want to fight more baka demons like that guy," he raised a perfect eyebrow towards Hisuke's mangled body. I have no idea what baka meant, it must be a code name for something, but I didn't think it sounded too pleasant.  
  
"I'll come, but why all of the fuss? And why me?" I asked quietly so Kurama wouldn't hear and tell me not to talk about the subject.  
  
"You'll find out when we arrive to where we're going," he said shoving his hands in the dark depths of his robe.  
  
"Well, you're loads of help," I grumbled sending a glare in his direction. He just smirked back at me while my heart fluttered at the sight.  
  
"I didn't intend to be," he replied turning into an abandoned building. I was so busy staring at Hiei that I didn't notice where we had gone.  
  
We seemed to be on the outskirts of the city, not my choice to live. We crept quietly in the abandoned old warehouse and stepped to a door immediately to the left. There we were greeted by a flight of rickety wooden stairs. The group scaled the steep stairs, but then they had to wait for a gasping and coughing me as I tried to keep up. Boy, were they fast, or maybe I just needed a workout.  
  
When we arrived to another set of stairs that looked on the brink of breaking down in the slightest movement, I collapsed with exhaustion on the dusty, dirty floor. I didn't care if I soiled my favorite clothes; I wanted to catch my breath before attempting the inevitable. I wearily scanned the stairs; they seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. How would I make such an impossible climb?  
  
"Oh, come on," Urameshi complained, leaning lazily on the staircase banister. "I haven't even broken a sweat." A challenging glint flashed in those brown eyes and I felt my wobbly legs rise from the floor. I firmly gripped the rusty, metal railing and forced my foot up the next step. I wasn't about to let this annoying boy beat me at anything, even if it was climbing stairs.  
  
I pulled myself up the first three steps and turned around to see their surprised faces. "Are you slowpokes coming or not?" I asked with a mischievous grin spreading across my lips.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Kuwabara started leaping and bounding up, taking two steps at a time.  
  
"There's no way you can beat me!" Urameshi exclaimed scrambling up the thin stair after Kuwabara. I kept my slow, but steady, pace determined that I would get there, eventually.  
  
"Baka ningens," I heard Hiei's voice behind me and I glanced back to find the last of the group falling in my grueling pace.  
  
Eventually Kuwabara and Urameshi fell back, but stayed a step ahead of me. I think it was just to make me angry. As we neared the top, a fresh burst of energy flowed through my veins, making me step up a tiny bit faster.  
  
"Hey, get back here," Urameshi wheezed when I trudged passed him.  
  
"This isn't over yet," Kuwabara gasped while clutching at his side.  
  
'Just five more steps,' I told myself. 'Then I'll win this stupid game. Four...Three...Two...'  
  
I felt a rush of wind at my side and caught a black blur from the corner of my eye. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to stop me from winning these boneheads.  
  
I was on the last step when I fell to my knees and crawled over the last steep step. A triumphant grin formed on my face and I held up my arms. "I WI-"  
  
"I believe I won."  
  
That was when I realized that I wasn't the only one at the top of the mountain of stairs. My head slowly turned and my eyes bulged out at the sight I beheld. Hiei was leaning against the wall, a smug grin plastered on his adorable face.  
  
"Wha-? But how'd you—where'd you come from? You were behind me-"this was really confusing. I could have sworn he was behind me the whole time; he never passes me. I sank to the floor and tried to calm my irregular breathing.  
  
"Hiei, you cheated! Kaiya would've won if you didn't use your super speed," Kuwabara complained loudly as he sat down on the top step. I flinched as he used my full name, but didn't say anything. I was contemplating Kuwabara's words.  
  
"I call a rematch!" Urameshi exclaimed, his chest heaving from lack of oxygen.  
  
"You have super speed?" I turned to Hiei. This guy was getting more interesting as the minutes ticked by.  
  
"Hn," Hiei made a soft irritated sound.  
  
"Come," Kurama motioned us in a small room on the right. I had been too busy staring at Hiei, once again, to notice Kurama finishing climbing the stairs and hurriedly going down the hall. Cute boys can be so distracting sometimes.  
  
I stood up, trying to ignore my trembling legs as I brushed myself off and followed Kurama.  
  
A/N: Well, there goes another chapter! Introducing the famous detectives and leaning of Kai's weakness. (HINT: If some challenges her in some way, she won't EVER back down, until she's won) Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Needs improvement? You choose and tell me about it. Signing out! LiviaLea 


	5. Chapter 3 Lyn

Ivylyn: Hello to all of my adoring fans!! (waits for applause) sound of crickets in the background Ahem...well, then...let's just go on, shall we?  
  
A quick explanation: You may have noticed that the title of this story is "The Triplet Saga"...well, there is a reason for that. I am writing this story with my 2 best friends, and their characters have a whole different take on the story!! (they are very good writers, you will love their stories). So, I will be putting all three stories under my name (but, sadly, I cannot take the credit!) It will just be easier that way. All three stories are part of the Triplet Saga. If you have questions about them, email me!  
  
Ivylyn: All right, I am terribly sorry for taking up so much time and space! I will now give you a whole chapter to compensate!  
  
Fan-that-doesn't-really-exist: What are you talking about? You always give us a whole chapter! That's not compensation!  
  
Ivylyn: heh, heh...um, will fifty cents work?  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
"Sit down," Kuri commanded, indicating a dusty wooden chair. I obeyed; mesmerized by the light he was holding.  
  
Kuri found another termite-eaten chair and pulled it in front of mine. He set the light on the floor, and held out his hand.  
  
"Give me your ankle," he said softly. I lifted my foot, wincing, and he supported it with his hand.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked as Kuri ran his fingers over the hugely swollen part of my ankle. It gave me chills.  
  
He glanced up, slightly annoyed. "For the last time," he articulated, "I--- am---going---to---Heal---you."  
  
"Oh yeah," I mumbled, blushing. "How---"  
  
"Just shut up for a minute and watch," Kuri said, cutting me off. I fell silent, but my mind was racing. What did he mean, 'Heal' me?  
  
Kuri closed his eyes, seemingly concentrating. I watched him for several minutes. He whispered something but didn't open his eyes, still focusing.  
  
A pale green light surrounded him. The light of the small orb was no longer necessary; the light emanating from Kuri illuminated our surroundings perfectly.  
  
A brighter green light surrounded Kuri's face. It began to travel down, slowly, to his arms. I watched, fascinated, as the light went all the way down his arms, and finally, to his hands. Here, Kuri seemed to be struggling to push the light further. His eyes remained closed, but I could see him straining.  
  
Slowly, steadily, the light passed over his fingers, and, at last, to the place where they rested on my swollen ankle.  
  
I became aware of a cool sensation, but the second the light passed into me, I blacked out---or something. I don't know what happened, I only remember a flash of darkness. And then...what? A feeling. A feeling of...dread. Fear of a great evil. And then it was gone.  
  
I glanced at Kuri, to see if he had felt it. He looked unchanged. Then I felt something new.  
  
The cool green light felt warm now, as it traveled into me. I was stunned to see that the swelling on my ankle lessened, until it disappeared altogether. A tingling sensation surrounded the Healed part of my ankle, then gradually faded. Kuri removed his hands and opened his eyes.  
  
"Wow," I said.  
  
Kuri smirked in a sort of self-satisfied way, and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"How on earth did you do that?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"That's why had to come in here," Kuri explained, glancing at the door. "I didn't want ning---er, humans, seeing."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "If you're not human, then what are you?"  
  
"I am a demon," Kuri answered proudly. I frowned.  
  
"Okay then," I said, not quite sure what he meant by "demon". Well, whatever it was, he had awesome powers.  
  
"I came here---to this city---because I received word that there was a power source here. I was supposed to find him and bring him to Rivenke," Kuri explained.  
  
"Who's Rivenke?" I asked, still wondering if Kuri was for real.  
  
"He's the leader of the Demon Force; and one of the most powerful demons in the world."  
  
"And you know him?" I asked. Kuri smiled slightly.  
  
"I work for him," he corrected.  
  
"Cool," I said fervently. "What do you do?"  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever Rivenke needs me to do. I battle, find powerful demons and train them...Rivenke wants to build up a force strong enough to control the earth. Once we eliminate our opposition, we will be the most powerful force in the world. I will be the second most powerful demon, under Rivenke, of course."  
  
I grinned. "Awesome." I tucked my hair behind my ears and glanced down at my ankle. It was in perfect condition, and it didn't hurt at all. "Thanks," I said.  
  
Kuri glanced at me. "For what?"  
  
"For...Healing me, or whatever you did. How did you do it, anyway?" I asked curiously.  
  
Kuri shrugged. "It's simple...to explain, anyway. It's a bit harder to do, but, basically, I just transfer my energy into you, and it Heals you. It's not a very common ability," he explained, then stopped and stared at me. "What's that?"  
  
I glanced around to see what he was looking at. I didn't see anything. "What's what?"  
  
"That." Kuri leaned forward and touched my face, tracing his finger down the blue slash mark on my right cheek. I blushed, but not just from his noticing the mark.  
  
"Oh, um...it's nothing. Just a scar or something," I stammered. Kuri frowned slightly and removed his hand.  
  
"How long has it been there?" he asked me quietly. I shrugged.  
  
"As long as I can remember, I guess. Why?"  
  
Kuri didn't answer. He seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
"...impossible...They're dead...but...the Mark..." he muttered to himself. I hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Who's dead?" I asked, confused. Kuri countered with a question of his own.  
  
"Who are your parents?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"I...don't know," I answered truthfully. "I was adopted when I was very young, but my adopted parents both died in a wreck several years ago."  
  
"Who do you live with now?" Kuri asked quickly. "Brothers...or sisters?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm an only child. I live with my adopted father's brother." I frowned. "Who's dead?" I asked again, impatiently. Kuri studied me for a few moments, and then finally answered me.  
  
"The Triplets," he said quietly. "Or at least, I thought they were. We all thought they were." I stared at him. What in the world was he rambling about?  
  
"Who?" I asked, confused. Once again, Kuri ignored my question and asked one of his own.  
  
"Have you ever noticed any special...abilities? Anything at all?"  
  
Like what? I almost asked, but then a memory fame flooding back.  
  
Flashback --------------------------- I was young, about nine or ten years old. Kids were milling about, talking and laughing in the few precious minutes before the school day started. I, however, was arguing with my best friend.  
  
"You can't control ice!" she told me.  
  
"Yes, I can!" I declared, annoyed that she wouldn't believe me.  
  
"No, you can't"  
  
"Yes, I can!" I insisted. "Let me prove it!"  
  
I clenched my fist in frustration, calling forth the power I knew was there. A sort of electric current shot down my arm and formed into a blue, shapeless mass in my hand. I released it and shouted, "Ice Storm!"  
  
My friend's mouth dropped open as an onslaught of hail rained down on the patch of grass I had thrown it to. All around the courtyard the shocked faces of my classmates stared at me, and from then on, I was branded as "weird". My best 'friend' never spoke to me again. After that incident, I never used my "powers" again. I had suppressed both the memory and the urge to release the powerful energy that lay dormant inside of me. ------------------------- End Flashback  
  
ivylyn: So, how was the 3rd chapter? Did you like it? Review and tell me (please)! It would make me happy! Heh, heh, now I must sadly go and eat Key Lime Pie. What a tragedy. I will think of you all when I am "choking" it down. Bye! 


	6. Chapter 3 Kai

Disclaimer: I...I...um...this is hard for me. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. OK! I said it. This isn't right. Why can't loyal fans own the show they obsess over? I STILL WANNA OWN HIEI!!!!!  
  
Fire Triplet: Chapter 3 More Freaky People  
  
The room we entered was dark and very dirty. It was just a plain square room with only a tall bookcase and a single wooden chair for decoration.  
  
Urameshi immediately occupied the chair, despite Kuwabara's arguing.  
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked Hiei as Kurama rummaged around the bookcase.  
  
"You'll see, baka," Hiei said mysteriously.  
  
I sighed. I've had it up to my eyeballs with these guessing games. Why can't someone give me a straight answer? I was just about to throw a tongue- lashing at Hiei, when Kurama called me over to help him with something.  
  
"Now, what I want you to do is push that side of the bookcase," Kurama instructed.  
  
"What for?" I wondered aloud.  
  
"You shall soon see," Kurama replied bending down and rubbing away an inch of grime and dust from around the bottom.  
  
"WHEN am I going to see?" Why not now? Is this dump not secret enough for you?" I fumed while doing as Kurama had told me to do.  
  
With three mighty beaves, the bookcase easily slipped over. A small doorway was the result of my efforts.  
  
"Why is a bookcase hiding a-"I stopped in midsentence as I gazed through the doorway. A cool breeze blew in my face as I stared from on top of. "A tree?" I finished stunned.  
  
"It's a portal, or a doorway that connects worlds together," Kurama said shutting the rusty door to the room.  
  
"How are we supposed to fit in there? The hole is as big as my head." Urameshi complained sizing up the doorway.  
  
"That wouldn't be a problem if your head wasn't full of hot air," Hiei smirked.  
  
I burst in a fit of laughter, sending Urameshi's face to turn red with anger. "What?" I asked wiping away small tears that had gathered in the corner of my eyes. "You set yourself up for that one."  
  
"Watch it, I can blast you away with just my finger," he threatened.  
  
"And so can I," I countered smoothly.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Wanna see?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Here I go, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The snap of my fingers echoed in the spacious room and Urameshi's eyes widened. I wasn't really going to fire blast him; I just wanted the dope to get out of my face. Besides, I would fry the whole building in the process, which wouldn't be a good idea. Good thing Kurama stepped in between us, because I didn't want to back down on my own.  
  
"That would not be such a good idea, Kai," he said with a slight smile. "You could burn the building, along with us and the portal."  
  
I pretended to reason with his words, since I had already made up my mind. "Okay, I'll let you off THIS TIME," I emphasized the last two words with a mischievous glint in my eye.  
  
"You better watch your back Yusuke, looks like Kai is ready to beat you up," Kurama observed laughing softly.  
  
"You bet I am!" I said folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I could take you on any day," Urameshi, or Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense," Hiei interrupted. "Let's go."  
  
"I agree," I nodded glancing through the portal.  
  
Hiei walked up to the doorway, peered through and in the next second was gone. Then Kurama walked over and motioned for me to follow. I shuffled next to him quickly, ready to get out of this run-down place.  
  
"Now just lower yourself down through the portal and Hiei will help you on the other side," Kurama said.  
  
"I don't need any help," I argued.  
  
"It's pretty high up," Kurama explained.  
  
"I don't care. I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I said as I sat down on the ground and scooted through the tiny hole.  
  
I was only half way through, when I felt hands grab my waist and ease me down. Since I was in such an awkward position, I didn't think there was any need to swat the hands away. When I was down, I found out that it was Hiei who had held me.  
  
I stared deep in his eyes, and his bore straight in mine. My face began to warm-up and I realized that for the first time in my life, I was blushing a deep scarlet red. Of course I had done the wimpy little pink blush plenty of times, but never the kind that turn your whole body into a full-out heating device. I was starting to feel very stupid and annoyed that just looking at Hiei would make me act in such a way, when suddenly some long legs dangled in between us.  
  
I glared at Yusuke and retreated to a lower branch of the great oak we had stumbled in. The many branches wound around the massive trunk and some of them had light green moss hanging in certain places. I quickly climbed to the bottom, trying not to slip and make even more of a fool out of myself.  
  
I patiently waited near the base for the rest of the guys as they slowly clambered downward. Well, except Hiei, he was down in a blink of an eye.  
  
When they were done playing monkey, we walked through a ton of trees, sort of like a mini-jungle. We made our way to a big building in the middle of nowhere with a splash of trees around it.  
  
Kurama was the first to walk boldly in with me trudging timidly behind him. The rest of the three trailed somewhere behind.  
  
Once inside Kurama headed straight to a room in the back. He opened the door and we all quickly stepped in.  
  
On the other side of the door were two people. One was an older-looking lady with pink hair, while the other was a tall hot guy about a year or two older than I. Were hot guys grown on trees around here? They seemed to be everywhere I looked, including this brown-haired dreamboat.  
  
He had some blue thing in his mouth, but I paid no attention to it as the guy motioned me to sit in a chair on the other side of the room.  
  
I gladly sat down, stretching out my poor, sore legs in front of me. Kurama exchanged some quiet words with the new guy, while the lady eyed me with curiosity.  
  
Being the good eavesdropper I am, I caught a couple words of the conversation. Some were:  
  
One of the supposedly dead triplets.  
  
Where are the other two?  
  
What were they going to do next?  
  
They were interrupted by a blue haired girl with a bubbly and loud voice. "Koenma sir, oh sorry, I was just going to tell you that there seems to be another unknown power surge." Then she stared pointedly at me for a few seconds. "Who's she?" She asked the one she addressed as Koenma.  
  
"She is one of the element triplets, Botan," Koenma said.  
  
Botan gasped and stared at me some more.  
  
"Uh...hi," I said feeling awkward with so many pairs of eyes on me. "My name's Kaiya, but I prefer Kai." I introduced myself for the second time that day.  
  
"Hello, my name's Botan! That guy over there is Koenma and she is the great Genkai!" Botan said happily.  
  
"Thanks, Botan, but you know I don't take kindly to flattery," Genkai said turning her gaze on the girl.  
  
"What's there to flatter?" Yusuke joked. Genkai's head snapped to Yusuke's and she gave him a lethal glare. Immediately Yusuke's laughter died off.  
  
I stared wide-eyed at the miracle. "WOW!" I exclaimed. "You made him shut up! I admire that trait."  
  
"Not everyone has the gift," she replied simply with a half smile. I laughed, knowing I was going to get along with the Genkai lady.  
  
"So what about me being a triplet?" I asked turning my attention to Koenma. "Where are the other two?"  
  
"We do not know," he said shaking his head. "But I'm going to have Yusuke go check out that power surge. What kind of power was it, Botan?"  
  
Botan blinked rapidly a couple times as if trying to pull out the information from deep inside her mind. "Oh, yes, it was lightning." She smiled triumphantly.  
  
"That could be one of them," Kownma mused aloud. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, you should all go to make sure about this." He said looking at all of them in turn. "I want this a fast one. In and out, don't kill anyone, unless it's necessary."  
  
I stared wide-eyed. He talked about taking someone's life as if it was no big deal. What was with these people?  
  
"What do I do?" I asked leaning forward eagerly in my chair. "Can I go, too?" I didn't want to be left here to twiddle my thumbs while the others have fun beating up thugs and running around.  
  
"I guess so..." Koenma considered my words.  
  
"Aw, but we just got here. And why does SHE have to come? She'll slow us DOWN and get in the WAY," Yusuke complained loudly.  
  
"Wha-?" I yelped. "Will not! I'm not THAT bad. I beat you on the stairs!"  
  
Genkai interjected in the feuding about to occur. "Perhaps it is best for you to stay, Kai. I will show you to your room."  
  
But I—"I tried to voice my complaints, but failed.  
  
"You should stay. We can't risk you getting a serious injury so soon." Even Koenma had turned against me.  
  
I grumbled while watching the four teens exiting the doors. A happy grin was plastered on Yusuke's face. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smile off. Kuwabara walked through with a vacant expression locked in his dark eyes. Kurama and Hiei stepped out next. It might have been my creative, wild imagination, but I think Hiei glanced at me just before leaving. Instantly my heart pounded hard in my chest and my palms turned sweaty.  
  
I couldn't do this so soon. I would get hurt...again. Anyway, I had just met the guy a few hours ago. How could I be falling for him so soon? I HAD to get a better hold on myself.  
  
"Ready?" Genkai's raspy voice jarred me from my thoughts of the black haired guy.  
  
I nodded sullenly, standing up slowly and followed her out a side door.  
  
A/N: HEY YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE! We need some more reviews! I can't run on only 3! And one was from ME! That's pathetic. I'm disappointed. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
If you do, um, I'll jump up and down and do a chibi hobbit dance! It's quite hysterical to watch! I did it on the night Harry Potter 5 came out. Such happy days!  
  
Well I'm off to type up more triplet saga. But I won't post it until you REVIEW! Well, Chapter four is titled...The Lightning Triplet  
  
You will meet Littina, or Littie, we are currently trying to get her (the authoress's) chapters so you can be entertained EVEN MORE! I know you're all just DYING to have more chapters to read. Since we have such loyal and review-happy fans out there. Only two...sniff.  
  
Don't take this wrong. I'm SO HAPPY that you two have reviewed! SO HAPPY! I could maybe attempt a happy dance. But I won't until I get some more reviews! Thanks for the ones so far! It was really nice of you. glares menacingly at others  
  
Come on people, I had one story die from lack of reviews and I don't want this one to do the same. By the way, to those it may concern, I finished my Harry Potter fanfic. I'm just not posting it.  
  
WOW! This is a long Authors note. Maybe I'm trying to get a point across...hmmm? Well, I'm signing out. You may all now take a sigh of relief.  
  
LiviaLea  
  
sigh 


End file.
